Everybody's Fool
by MahluaandMilk
Summary: Vriska and Eridan's on/off relationship finally blows the last gasket, sending the former into an emotional turmoil she'd never let show, all in the name of not showing weakness.


The sounds of shouting echoed through the hallway of Scratch Academy. Everyone's favorite on again/off again couple were having another full-blown brawl of words, spewing forth venom in each word.

"You just don't fucking get it!" Vriska shrieked, biting back tears that threatened to tear down her "top bitch" persona. Instead, she pounded her fist into a nearby locker.

"No, Vris, I _don't,_ " Eridan spat back with a scowl. He'd had it up to his ears with that exact persona. She was starting to act ridiculous as a means of keeping up some deranged ideal, and frankly, it scared him a bit. "You're being irrational, irresponsible, and downright INFURIATING!" he roared, trying to emphasize his point.

She pursed her lips, and then returned his scowl. "Then why don't you go back to mommy and break up with me again? You obviously can't handle me," she croaked, masking herself flawlessly with the volume of her voice. No one must know how desperately she was clinging to her narcissistic composure. The voice crack easily could be attributed to a shriek.

"This isn't about just HANDLIN' you," he growled, stepping closer. "This is about nothin' fittin' together! This is about you bein' a total BITCH!" If he were honest, he really didn't want to say that much, but it had already sprung from his lips.

The spectacled girl took a step back from his wrath. Still, she kept up her quips. "I know," she smirked, flipping her dyed-black hair over her shoulder.

"THAT!" the rich kid seethed, taking a long stride forward to come nose-to-nose with his on (or did this classify them as off now?) girlfriend. "That's the shit I'm talkin' about! It's like you're tryin' so damn hard, but in reality, you're being a total fake," he continued, poking her roughly in the chest angrily, almost as if to bore into her heart these inevitable truths, yet he was ripping his own heart out with every word, executionary blood eagle style.

Vriska didn't want to listen. She didn't want to hear him, nor did she want to even face this mess right now. It was in times like these, she wished she could have just been a goody-goody like her older sister, but no…all or nothing now. "Fuck you," she whispered in disgust.

Sadly for her, the solice she was looking for had left when the rage blinded the slightly taller boy's vision to the pain she was already in. "You know what? Fuck you too, Vris. I'm done. I could do so much better than trash like you, but I gave you a fuckin' chance. I tried to be nice, but if that's how you're gonna be, I'm not gonna take it anymore," he sneered, and with one last jab to the chest, he turned on one dramatic heel and began to walk away.

That's when the world fell out from under her. "FUCK YOU!" she shrieked, tears too heavy to blink back and, much to her further humiliation, beginning to blur her vision. Finally, someone shifted through the crowd of onlookers: a short haired girl with an extremely concerned expression.

"Vriska!" Kanaya gasped, placing her hands on the shorter girl's shoulders worriedly. She was instantly shoved away. "No!" the wounded recently broken-up-with girl yelled, shoving her own path through the mass of mocking faces, attempting to abscond to the bathroom if at all possible. Nobody could see her like this, not even, no, _especially_ not Kanaya.

Once the long haired delinquent clumsily stumbled inside the empty lavatory, she crashed against an empty stall door and let herself crumble inside, locking the door behind her. Finally, she was alone; Finally, she could let herself break.

Sobs racked her body, but thankfully she stuffed her glasses into her hoodie pocket. _Just let it roll off, Vriska,_ she told herself, still feeling the rawness of every heartbeat. How was it still beating, anyway? Right, it was tough as nails, just like she was supposed to be. The clacking of small heels at the entrance averted her attention away from her self-abhorring agony. Vriska let out an attractive snort of snot back into her nose.

"Fuck off!" she called before her best friend could say anything, although the crack in her voice completely gave her away. Kanaya was standing just on the other side of the door now. "Vriska, please," she muttered softly in an attempt to slide through the cracks in the other girl's defense. She wasn't having any of it. "No, Kan," the crippled hearted girl cut her off. "Just…leave me alone."

She didn't leave her alone. She stayed with her the entire rest of the day, just listening to the gut-wrenching sounds of her best friend crying. Admittedly, knowing she wasn't alone was both a blessing and a curse, but luckily she had a ride home, because she was not going on the bus looking like this much of a mess.

Her composure had broken, but damn it, she would force herself back together with all the superglue in the world if she had to, because fuck it if she wasn't the same. At least she would still be able to have the benefit of fooling everybody, although in turn, she would become everybody's fool.


End file.
